


Командировка в Рождество

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Перспектива возвращаться обратно в пустую квартиру уже угнетает куда меньше. Он загрузил на ноутбук новогодний плейлист, приготовил утром тесто для печенья, а в холодильнике стояла заранее купленная бутылка шампанского. Конечно, на идеальное Рождество это было похоже мало, но лучше, чем совсем ничего".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/gifts).



Кентаро уже вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, когда телефон в кармане джинсов принимается настойчиво вибрировать. Чертыхнувшись, он перекладывает пакет в другую руку и, выудив мобильник, прижимает его плечом к уху. Кажется, стоило купить себе в качестве рождественского подарка гарнитуру.

— Слушаю.

— Привет, милый. Как ты?

— Мам, — вздыхает Кентаро, проходя наконец в квартиру и захлопывая дверь, — я же говорил: не надо звонить мне по телефону. Это слишком дорого. Я же специально установил тебе скайп и лайн!

Оплачивать звонки из Японии в Америку ему очень не хотелось.

— Извини-извини, я буквально на пару минут. Я просто хотела сказать... Ты же помнишь Кёмото-сана с женой, правда? Мы раньше часто с ними общались, и я только сейчас поняла: они ведь живут в том же городе, куда отправили тебя. У тебя же будет свободное время, зайди к ним, передай подарки от нас с отцом.

— Я так понимаю, на то, чтобы купить эти подарки, мне тоже надо будет найти время? — вздыхает Кентаро. Мама никак не могла понять, что если он улетел в другую страну по работе, это не значит, что он появился на переговорах один раз, а все остальное время любуется достопримечательностями и прожигает жизнь. — Хорошо. Я попробую найти что-нибудь в магазинах утром двадцать четвертого.

Но, к его удивлению, то ли все нормальные люди озаботились покупкой подарков заранее, то ли сидели дома и готовили праздничный ужин, но суматохи и очередей ему удается избежать. Это немного приподнимает настроение, и даже перспектива возвращаться обратно в пустую квартиру уже угнетает куда меньше. Он загрузил на ноутбук новогодний плейлист, приготовил утром тесто для печенья, а в холодильнике стояла заранее купленная бутылка шампанского. Конечно, на идеальное Рождество это было похоже мало, но лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
Оставалось всего лишь передать семье Кёмото подарки и поздравления родителей.

— Вы курьер? — окидывает его удивленным взглядом открывший дверь парень.

— Нет, я... Мне нужен Кёмото Масаки. Моя фамилия Ясуи, я очень извиняюсь за внезапное вторжение и...

Лицо парня проясняется так резко, что Кентаро даже не заканчивает фразу.

— Ясуи? Ты... ты Ясуи Кентаро-кун?

Он сразу переходит на японский, к изумлению Кентаро, очень чистый для человека, выросшего, как он подозревает, в чужой стране, а взгляд становится из нейтрально-вежливого теплым и приветливым.

— Да. Мы знакомы?..

Кентаро разглядывает парня: небольшой туннель в правом ухе, выглядящий на удивление аккуратно, высветленные волосы с асимметричной стрижкой. Из-под кожаного браслета на запястье виднеется татуировка в виде какого-то узора. "В нем есть что-то от музыканта", — невольно думает он.

— Ты, скорее всего, меня не помнишь. Тебе тогда было около восьми и общаться с малявками вроде меня было неинтересно, — парень улыбается, а потом, к полной неожиданности Кентаро, хватает его за руку и затаскивает в дом. — Я Тайга.

Он на американский манер протягивает ему руку, что совсем не вяжется при этом с японскими формулами вежливости, и Кентаро машинально ее пожимает.

— Малявками? Сколько тебе лет?

— Тогда было пять. Сейчас двадцать один. Да ты проходи! — спохватывается Тайга. — Отца пока нет, но он должен скоро вернуться. Сделать тебе кофе? Или чай.

И Тайга, не дожидаясь ответа, исчезает в глубине дома. Кентаро чувствует себя неловко, но все же кричит ему вслед:

— Нет, я только на минутку. Мама просила передать твоим родителям подарки на Рождество...

Тайга снова появляется перед ним и только сейчас, кажется, замечает пакет в руках.

— О. Спасибо. Но ты все же оставайся. Мама наверняка будет рада. Да и она столько всего наготовила, что нам с отцом точно понадобится помощь. Или... о, прости, я не подумал, — после небольшой паузы добавляет Тайга, — у тебя уже есть планы на Рождество?

Кентаро поспешно мотает головой и наконец отдает ему пакет.

— Нет. Я приехал-то всего на неделю, по работе, так что...

— А. Вот как, — Тайга меняется в лице, и Кентаро удивляется этой холодности и отстраненности, но уже в следующую секунду тот усмехается. — Так ты, значит, типичный помешанный на работе... suit? — он запинается, явно пытаясь подобрать аналог на японском, но терпит поражение. — Но, значит, планов нет?

Кентаро вспоминает пустую квартиру без намека на рождественские украшения, которую он снял на время своего пребывания здесь, и оставленное на кухне тесто.

— Есть. Я собирался готовить печенье, — и он смеется, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо Тайги.

— Что, прости?..

— Печенье. Имбирное, — Кентаро улыбается. — Не могу же я просто взять и выбросить тесто.

Тайга, видимо, наконец понимает, что он не шутит, и качает головой.

— Что ты делаешь? — с любопытством интересуется Кентаро, наблюдая за тем, как его новый знакомый надевает куртку и заматывается в длиннющий шарф с каким-то глупым рождественским рисунком. Хотя... выходит, не такой уж и новый? Кентаро жутко неловко, но он действительно совершенно не помнит Тайгу. Надо будет по возвращении попросить маму найти старые фотоальбомы — возможно, у них есть совместные фото.

— Если ты, серьезный двадцатичетырехлетний работающий в какой-то там компании человек, утверждаешь, что единственные твои планы на Рождество — это приготовление печенья, то мы идем к тебе, печем это несчастное печенье, а потом возвращаемся сюда и нормально отмечаем Рождество в тесном семейном кругу, — Тайга нахлобучивает на голову шапку с забавным помпоном, столь странно, но мило сочетающуюся с его туннелем и татуировкой, и поворачивается, выжидающе глядя на него.

Кентаро не может сдержать улыбки: сейчас Тайга действительно выглядит почти совсем ребенком. Но, кажется, эту улыбку принимают за согласие, потому что Тайга берет с полки ключи от машины и открывает дверь.

— Далеко ехать?

— Не очень, но, боюсь, на метро будет быстрее.

Застрять в какой-нибудь праздничной пробке ему совсем не хочется.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Тайга. — В центр нам не надо, значит, доедем нормально.

— Послушай, — решается всё же задать не дающий ему покоя вопрос Кентаро после того, как со второй попытки, забыв, что у машин здесь руль слева, садится на пассажирское место рядом с Тайгой. — Может, это прозвучит странно, но... Тебе чем-то не нравится моя работа?

Тайга смотрит в боковое зеркало, поворачивается для верности назад, убеждаясь, что на горизонте нет машин, и ловко выруливает на главную дорогу.

— Нет, я... — он смущенно трет нос, прежде чем вернуть руку на рычаг передач, — я не хотел тебя обидеть, ты не подумай. Просто ты совсем не изменился.

Кентаро непонимающе хмурится.

— То есть?

— Когда-то, в детстве, после того, как ты пошел в школу, на большинство моих предложений погулять ты отвечал отказом и говорил, что у тебя нет времени. Ну и я...

— ... решил, что сейчас я тоже скажу, что занят? — Кентаро улыбается столь нелогичному предположению и смущению Тайги, но всё же добавляет: — Прости.

Конечно, извинения запоздали уже более, чем на десяток лет, но лучше же поздно, чем никогда, правда?

Тайга бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но Кентаро всё равно успевает заметить в нем насмешку.

— Ради этого стоило встретиться через столько лет на другом континенте.

Кентаро смотрит, как за окном мелькают рекламные вывески, как блестят огнями витрины на уже темнеющих улицах, как люди спешат куда-то с большими подарочными пакетами. По радио играет "Santa Claus is coming to town", Тайга тихонько напевает мотив себе под нос, выстукивая ритм по рулю, и Кентаро прикрывает глаза, словно стараясь как можно лучше сохранить в памяти эту предпраздничную атмосферу такого чужого ему, но кажущегося сейчас таким уютным города.

— Папа сказал, что я испортил ему весь сюрприз, — смех Тайги, успевшего прочитать сообщение от отца, пока они стояли на светофоре, вырывает его из размышлений. — А еще он назвал тебя рождественским эльфом.

Кентаро фыркает, глядя на Тайгу, улыбающегося каким-то своим мыслям, и подхватывает заигравшую в этот момент очередную рождественскую песню.

Ради этого действительно стоило встретиться спустя столько лет.


End file.
